


Suckers!!

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Vampires are running amok! Crowley's playing with virgins. An angel ends up in the hospital. So what else could go wrong? :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Authors Note: This is episode 23 in the Sam, Dean and Theo stories, if you are new to this a little background info is in order. Basically Theo was an Angel on parole and his parole officers were Sam and Dean, they were also his penance. If you’re curious now about how this came about go back and read “Tremors” that way you can at least get some background story information on Theo. If the archives no longer have this story and you’re interested please email me and I’ll send a copy. By the way for those who haven’t read my earlier work, I do have God himself popping in from time to time, the near apocalypse basically warned him that he’d been a bit focused in other direction than in keeping an eye on the worlds smaller frame of people. And to get a mental image of God, I usually describe him a nattily dressed, mussed haired young man, someone who would fit in a crowd; actually he would stand out because I picture him as the Doctor in Dr. Who with David Tennant as the Doctor. ;^) Hope you enjoy.

 

Story: Dean and Sam crept along the boundary line of the camp until they got in shouting distance and eyeballed the four youth standing around a fire chanting. This was basically a slap on the wrist attack but the little shits needed to learn real quick what summoning a demon could get them. They had their small altar set up, their boundary sigil laid out in the soil and were preparing. Sam looked at Dean and they nearly laughed listening to the chanting they were working up.

 

“Supreme in artifice, master of…” One of them went on.

 

Finally Sam and Dean stepped into the clearing. The chanting stopped and the three teenagers looked on with both anger, and surprise. There was one who rounded on Sam with a silver knife which was immediately taken from him in a couple of quick moves. 

 

“Boy’s you really think you’re going to manage to call up one of hell’s finest with this little setup, especially the one that it sounds like your calling for.” Dean said caustically. 

 

“You have no idea who or what we are!” One of the teens said.

 

“Yeah I do, you’re a bunch of punk ass kids who are playing with a fire bigger that you can control. You want to call a demon?” He looked to Sam, “Knife” He knelt down and carefully tipped some of the contents of the brazier on the ground then slashed his palm grimacing at the pain. He allowed several drops to fall into the brazier then he called out. “Hey! Crowley, you busy?”

 

“’ello ‘ello, what ‘ave we ‘ear?” Crowley said popping into the circle. Dean reached down and scratched through the boundary line. Crowley nodded appreciatively then looked at the boys. “Oh, some virgins wanting to call up higher power. Boys, I’ve got no time or patience for your lot unless you’re wanting to deal.”

 

“Deal?” One of them asked.

 

Crowley sighed disgustedly. “Yes, just in case your mums didn’t wash you behind the ears good enough, here’s the thing, you want something, or you are calling just to see if you can reach us. Well guess what, you can and you have. Now my guess is that you want to be attractive to or to get girls, right?” 

 

There was some serious blushing going on. Crowley laughed heartily at this before continuing.

 

“Fine, I can give you 10 years of animal magnetism for a portion of your souls.”

 

“Are you serious?” One of them said. 

 

“He’s very serious, but before you commit you better know just what the contract entails. Right Crowley?” Dean said smiling.

 

Crowley grinned now, “You boys will be bargaining a portion of your soul, I won’t say how much, because that’s not a stipulation of the contract. That portion will go to hell at your demise. So you still want to deal with me?”

 

The boys looked at Crowley and then at Dean and Sam and finally broke and ran. Dean, Sam, and Crowley were all laughing. “Stupid gets, they’ve no idea what they’re playing with and who they’re trying to summon. They’re little boys playing with a big gun.” Crowley remarked.

 

“Thanks for coming.” Dean said quietly.

 

“Thought I was looking at a serious deal, but those blokes were too nancy to know their arse from a hole in the ground.” Crowley said then looked at Sam and Dean, “So you boys got something interesting on the books?”

 

“Besides just busting up these small rings of would be Satanists, not really, it’s quiet this time of year and we are enjoying the rest and relaxation. For a change the world is spinning along without the Winchesters riding to the rescue.” Sam said grinning. 

 

“Well, I must be going, idle hands and all that rot. Ta.” And Crowley was gone. Sam and Dean walked back to the service road where they had parked the Impala and shook their heads.

 

Sam spoke first his disgust evident. “These punks think they’re going to have it all under control when they are basically screwing themselves big time.”

 

“Hey, burned hand learns quickest, besides we don’t make them try to summon. They pretty well do that themselves.” Dean returned. 

 

They reached the car and got in, heading back into town from the remote location they’d been told about. It was amazing that the numbers of people trying to make contact with the “dark side” had increased over the past few months. The trend was starting to get to Sam and Dean, that is to also say that it was definitely not getting past Theo. They reached home and after parking the car went on in the house in high spirits, then Sam frowned, he saw the carafe of water that had been heated up on the coffee pots hotplate and the two packets of flu formula drink that was sitting close by. They went back to the bedroom where they found their angelic boyfriend, Theo tucked into bed and visibly shivering. Dean walked over quickly and sat down on the bed; feeling of Theo’s flushed face he pulled back quickly.

 

“He’s burning up with fever.” 

 

Sam didn’t waste time but went into the bathroom and got the thermometer and coming back in managed to wake Theo enough to get the probe under his tongue. The reading finally showed 103.9, Dean stood and grabbed a robe up off the floor. 

 

“Help me get him at least in this.” Dean asked. They managed and managed as well to get him in a semblance of wakefulness. He looked at them and tried to speak, but nothing save a cracked squeak came out. “He was fine when we left, low grade fever yeah, but nothing to really worry about.” 

 

Working together they managed to get him into a pair of sweats and at least got sneakers on his feet then they slowly got him out of the bed and into the car. He was fussing all the way trying to speak with his words breaking up with his laryngitis. They got him into the Impala and drove the short distance to the Emergency Room. It was typically quiet over there considering the time of day and they took him back immediately. 

 

The nurses worked on him and commented on his red coloring, as well as the chills. Sam and Dean managed to stay close by and watched as they bathed his face with a wet cloth, and then took his temperature for him.

 

“104.3” The nurse said uncomfortably. “Vitals are good, just this high fever.” 

 

Right then a woman in a lab coat entered, her badge identified her at the doctor on duty. Dr. Hyatt looked at the patient, the lab chart and then checked him over. “Ok we need to cool him down now. Get him started on an IV, normal saline, and get me some ice packs in here. Do an iced head wrap as well.”

 

The phlebotomist came in next and took blood samples then was gone, fifteen long minutes passed then in which time the nurses has successfully got him iced down and his temperature stabilized. The doctor came back in with some paperwork and then passing it to a nurse standing by she held out her hand to the nurse following her and proceeded to give Theo a round of three injections. Once that was done she turned to Sam and Dean who were just keeping out of the way, worried, but staying in a quiet corner of the room. 

 

“Good thing you got him in here when you did, he has a common strain of influenza but for some reason his temperature was spiking rather abnormally. We gave him some antibiotics and something to help knock this out, also gave him something to sleep, we’re going to have to keep him over a night or two to make sure that this doesn’t develop into pneumonia. But it looks promising right now.” She reported. Then turned and looked back at her patient a moment, then back at Sam and Dean. “He’ll be out of it for a while, so you may as well go into the waiting room until we get him ready to move to a room, you’ll be infinitely more comfortable.”

 

Sam nodded absently, Dean agreed and they suited action to words. In the waiting room they exchanged a worried glance. 

 

“We’ve all had some kind of bug and it wore off quickly enough, I just wonder what’s up with Theo?” Sam asked. Then his colouring paled considerably as he considered on possible reason and quickly dismissed the idea. Dean who’d seen the change punched Sam in the arm.

 

“Quit putting him in a coffin before he’s dead. Try to have a little optimism here; it’s probably just a funky flu bug.” Dean stated flatly.

 

“Dean, I think we need to get a blood test done.” Sam said equally flat.

“We just had a 3 month work up done a week ago, everything came back clean, what’re you worried about that he has the onset of HIV?” Dean said in a near whisper. Sam’s look was haunted and hunted.

Dean grabbed his brother’s arm. “He’s just not as resistant to these bugs as we are. He’s always been like this, no need to start worrying about shit like that.”

 

The Doctor looked out of the double doors and called for Sam and Dean, once they were in a treatment room for privacy he spoke. 

 

“Theo’s going to be fine; he just has a common enough flu bug that’s making the rounds right now. We’ve given him an antibiotic and are going to hold him over for observation. His fever spiked about an hour ago and now it seems to have hit the plateau, so we just need to work on breaking that. I would go ahead and send him home with you but he’s in no shape to be walking and I don’t think you boys want to carry him in the house.”

 

“How did the blood work look?” Sam asked quickly. 

 

The doctor smiled a little now, “For three young men who are as thankfully devoted as you are it came back remarkably clear. No markers for any abnormalities, the count is a bit depressed but we are giving the fever some accountability for that otherwise he’s got clear sailing.”

 

Dean patted Sam’s shoulder, “See nothing to worry about.” 

 

“He’s through the worst part of it now like I said we just need to break the existing fever and he’ll be fine. The charge nurse will be in with you in just a moment with his paperwork and room number. You boys have done well; I mean it’s been what, a year since we’ve had your company here. That’s almost a record.” The doctor laughed and left.

 

As he left Sam leaned against a table and let out a held breath. Dean gave him a close look, “What is it you are so worked up over. We’ve been poly now for years and had only Bill and Charlie as play partners, we all check up green, so what’s to worry about.”

 

“We’ve been given a new lease on life and a remodeled body, I want to keep it around for a while, I want to keep Theo around for a while.”

 

“Sam, he’s not dead or likely to die.” Dean said still wondering what had set Sam off so. His thoughts were interrupted by a nurse who entered the room.

 

“Here we are Sam, Dean; Theo’s going to be going up to room 203, we’ve got him being taken up right now and if you’d please do the honors of signing his paperwork, we’ll finish the admissions process.” 

 

Dean took the pen from the nurse and signed the paper on the clipboard. “You can go on up now, he should already be up there or he’ll be there when you get there.”

 

They thanked the nurse and went out into the hallway following her directions to the elevator bay on this end of the hospital. They kept pretty much quiet on the way there and while they were waiting for the car they both pretty well reflected on how many times they’d been in this position in the last twenty odd years. They managed to stay healthy, however, occasionally there would be the little problems to pop up and at the same time there would be things going wrong with a hunt that they would have to get taken care of. Still they were doing pretty damn good. They arrived at the room after a quick ride up and then a walk over to the room. 

 

Theo was there as promised and dosing lightly. He stirred as they entered the room and looked up at the ceiling disgustedly. His face and arms looking a bright pink. “I can’t believe this shit.” He muttered.

 

“Get over it man, you’ll be fine.” Sam said with a grin.

 

“No, I’ll not ‘get over it.’ We’ve been in and out of this hospital so often in the last few years that they probably should start giving us bonus points for a free day of room rent.” Theo commented harshly.

 

“You got some kind of flu bug, your temperature spiked hard and we were worried. When we got you in here figured they’d give you a shot of something and we’d go home. Dude you scared us and the nurses a bit.” Dean remonstrated.

 

“Doesn’t mean I gotta like being in here.” He countered. “Well take my mind off this and tell me of the case you were working up for us.”

 

Sam swallowed, shook his head and started. “It’s a straight up vamp nest in Denver. We just gotta go in and do some pest control.” 

 

“No way we can offer them the cure is there?” Theo asked.

 

Sam sighed, “I, we’ve heard about cures over the years but have never seen one that actually works. And even if we did, some vamps are so far around the edge of the envelope as to be more animal than human. Not to mention we’ve got to have blood from the one that fanged them. I doubt that particular vamp is going to want to give over.” 

 

“You know what this means don’t you?” Dean said his voice harsh.

 

“We gotta pay a visit to our favourite ghoul.” Sam replied. Theo looked at both of them confused. 

 

“What are you talking about?” Theo asked sweat breaking out on his brow. 

 

“But we go together.” Sam said.

 

Dean shook his head, “No this time I go alone. He’s done us good in the past he can do us good now. You need to get to work on making Theo better.”

 

Sam nodded and walked over to Theo’s bedside and focused a moment and then placed his hand on the angel’s forehead wincing at the heat. 

 

“STOP!” Came the terse command. They looked around to see Castiel standing in the room with them. “Sam he must recover naturally. This infection came from your last hunt didn’t it?” 

 

Dean nodded. “Yeah figured he’d just got too much exposed to rain or something.”

 

Castiel looked at Theo who nodded his understanding. “I’m getting payback for what I turned loose 700 years ago aren’t I?”

 

Castiel nodded sadly. “It wasn’t my idea and it sure wasn’t Joshua’s, but one of the echelon thought it wise for you to suffer as a mortal to understand just what you loosed and what you will have to contain in the very near future.”

 

Sam shook his head, “You’re getting payback for the black plague incident? Now?” 

 

Theo kept his eyes locked on Castiel a moment and then nodded. “There’s obviously a reason and it has something to do with this case that’s coming up. I’ll be all right, go and visit your ghoul Dean. I’ll be fine.”

 

Dean nodded slowly and was gone; Castiel looked at Sam for a moment. “What are you talking about a ghoul?”

 

Dean’s drive was short; thankfully, he talked with the proprietor of the local funeral home and found that he had two corpses in the back he was preparing to bleed. He nodded to Dean’s request and then after about an hour gave him a jug. Back at the hospital Sam was explaining the mechanics of how they hunted Vampires.

 

“I understand that they can be killed by decapitation, but the blood of a dead person?” Castiel said revolted.

 

Sam nodded sadly, “It’s been used in the past and with good results. We can even load up some tranquilizer darts with dead man’s blood and shoot the vamp from distance.”

 

Dean stopped by the house and dropped off his catch into a refrigerator in the garage. He was leaving the garage when he ran into his angelic neighbors Bill and Charlie. They looked at him curiously and then motioned him back into the garage. They walked over to the refrigerator and opened it cautiously then turned around and closed it looking at Dean.

 

“What are you planning?” Charlie asked cautiously.

 

“There’s a nest of vampires in Colorado, they’re getting bolder and they’re meat for the hunt.” Dean replied.

 

Bill looked at him pained, “They’re children of God.”

 

Dean shook his head, “These children are infected with the worst disease known to humanity, you of all people know this.”

 

“So you’re going to kill them all off.” Bill said in a statement.

 

“Unless you can come up with a cure that we can use that would work, we’re stuck. And we can’t afford to allow a nest to grow.”

 

Bill and Charlie walked out of the garage and motioned Dean to follow them. They walked down to their house where Charlie sat down at the kitchen table and pulled a notebook out of a drawer. He thumbed through it momentarily and finally found the page. He nodded and looked at his scrawl carefully and then turned the book around to Dean.

 

“This is what exactly?” 

 

“What you’re not supposed to know exists.” Charlie said guardedly. “This is a true cure, but some of the ingredients are going to be tough for you to get.”

 

“Next to impossible I’d say.” A new voice said from behind Charlie. The angel spun to face Joshua. “Some of those herbs come from my garden. Why do you want them Dean?”

 

“There’s a nest of vampires nearby, we need to take them out or find a way to neutralize them before they get out of hand.” Dean said desperately.

 

Joshua shook his head sadly. “These creatures of the night are an anathema to us all, they are below the notice of angels, but can be redeemed. However, are you willing to slay those who will not be redeemed?”

 

Dean looked at Joshua a long moment and nodded. “It’s the only way.”

 

“This cure you speak of let me see the recipe.” Joshua said looking at the notebook then his eyebrows raised. “Where did you get this Hammel?” 

 

Bill flushed at the use of his true name, “It’s a recipe that was popular in the Middle Ages, the herbs are gatherable here, but there are some elements which are beyond the ken of mortal men.”

 

“Indeed, Water from the River Styx, that doesn’t even exist in our realm, powder nuthill root. I’ve got in the garden, the rest is fairly common. What were you going to use instead?” Joshua asked.

 

Bill and Charlie exchanged an uneasy glance with Dean who looked shamefaced for the moment. “Dead blood.”

 

Joshua drew himself up and looked at Dean then shook his head. He vanished and just as they were about to assume he was gone for good, he returned with a basket and a jug. He put them on the table.

 

“There should be enough there to take care of several warrens of this vile creatures. Use it wisely.” Joshua said disgusted as he left. 

 

“Forgive him Dean, but Joshua lost some good people here from vampire attacks.” Bill said calmly.

 

“Wait, you’re telling me that an angel can be turned?” Dean asked stunned.

 

“That’s exactly what we’re telling you. And that’s exactly why you need to be extra careful. An angel turned to vampire is a formidable weapon and a scourge. God will not suffer lightly one to exist.” Charlie replied. 

 

They got busy and started pulling together the basics to brew this cure. Some he knew he would have to pay a visit to the health food market in Boise to get, but they had the basics right there. Dean looked at Charlie after a long moment and took up a bit of the nuthill root and sniffed then threw it down repulsed. Bill exchanged a sharp look with Charlie, and they continued to draw together the items. 

 

Dean rocked back from the table a bit and nodded. “Ok, I’m going to go check on Theo then I need to make a trip to Boise. I take it from your willingness that you’re going to be joining us on this hunt?”

 

“Do you mind?” Bill asked.

 

“Not at all, we’re looking at a fairly sizeable nest.” Dean replied.

 

Dean drove back to the hospital and found that Sam had explained to them what he was doing and he waved away Theo and Castiel protests and explained to them about the book that Charlie had and the cure that he had. Castiel nodded his understanding and looked over the copy that Dean had scribbled out on a notepad for his own use. Sam walked around the bed, and took Dean by the shoulders.

 

“You’re good with this?” He asked looking directly into his brothers eyes.

 

“I’m not going to screw this up, I promise you that.” Dean said fixedly and gave Sam and Theo rough kisses and then left the room. 

 

“He’s upset.” Theo observed. 

 

Sam was standing with his back to Theo facing the closing hospital door then he turned around to Theo and Castiel. “I would rather he not go into this nest.” 

 

“What’s up mama bear?” Theo said using the nickname he’d long since given Sam. 

 

“Papa bear was bitten once; it was years ago, he was turned, but the team I was working with got to him before he could feed on the blood of a mortal. That saved his life, but while it cured the blood lust and the basic problems that come with vampirism, it didn’t do much for his memories of the time and well, he’s not too forgiving of something’s that happened then.”

 

Dean roared down the interstate on his way to Boise, he passed through the desert country with his pulse ringing in his ears. He knew he was cured but every time one of these cases presented itself he got an itch that he longed to scratch. But he didn’t know how to, it was as if there was a song playing in the distance and he could just make out the tune, just barely. 

 

In the capital city he made his way downtown and to the hippy side of town, there he found the little store he was favoring. He walked through the door in the small store front and was walked into a grocery store that was fashioned after the ones of the old west. A long wooden counter stood to one side where a man and his friend stood taking orders. They had an old scale at one end of the counter used to weigh up certain items. He walked over to the counter.

 

“Dean, Brother, it’s good to see you!” The older gentleman said. 

 

“Jim, see you got Keith in here with you today.” Dean said nodding to the younger man.

 

“He wants to learn the family trade and the only way is by doing it.” 

 

“Well then,” Dean started. “Here’s my list, go to it.” He said presenting another piece of notepaper to the team. The father surveyed the list and then looked to his son and gave him the paper. 

 

“You take care of Mr. Winchester; he’s one of our special customers.” Jim said with a direct look at the son. Keith bobbed his head and rushed off to start pulling together the order. Jim led Dean over to a pair of ladder-back chairs sitting near a huge potbellied stove that was just warm, the fire had been permitted to die down in it. Jim eased the door to the stove open and chucked in a shovel of coal from the scull. Then shutting the door he indicated a chair. Dean took it and felt it give just a little like an old familiar friend. 

 

“Jim, I’m amazed you’ve managed to keep this place operating as long as you have.” 

 

The man laughed heartily. “It’s because of people like you and a few others who have just enough interest in herb lore that keep us running. Oh I could retire good enough, I’d just miss the trading.”

 

“Hear ya.”

 

“So, what are you after this week? Ghosts, demons, which?” 

 

“Vampires.” Dean answered and then smiled at the look from the proprietors face, nothing was out of the ordinary, and he was completely comfortable with the subject matter. 

 

“Crosses and stakes not good enough?” Jim asked smiling.

 

“How long has it been that you’ve been on a hunt.” Dean asked with a returning grin.

 

Jim looked upwards for a moment then at Dean, “Shit man, for me, 15-20 years. I just got to a burn out point and said screw it. I want to give my family more than a part time daddy and husband who was flaked out half the time. No I wanted normal and I took it.” 

 

“Do you ever miss it?” Dean asked.

 

“Nah, I thought I would but I got a chance to see my kid grow up, I had the chance to run my life without having to run a scam, I married well, and worked my ass off for 12 years to be able to buy this store front and handle a part time brokerage position. Life’s good.” He said with conviction.

 

Dean grinned, “Yeah I tried that, but the itch was too big, and I had to scratch it.”

 

Jim looked at Dean now, “Some people are born to be hunters all their life, some of us are just part times, you’re a lifer.”

 

Dean leaned back in his chair and nodded then looked around the store and gave Jim a wistful smile. “I actually envy you. I would like to try normal again, but life has thrown me a bunch of curve balls over 40 years of hunting. I’m in a fantastic relationship, got to see some things that I would never have had been able to see otherwise. No I’m not complaining, but I do envy you.” 

 

They sat there for a long moment sharing the warmth of the stove when Keith returned to the counter with the package assembled. 

 

“Ready when you are Mr. Winchester.” He said with a smile.

 

“Okay, so what am I in for this trip.” Dean said with mock astringency as he walked up to the counter.

 

“Between the herbs and hard goods, plus a little for the state, comes to $149.28.” Keith said presenting him with a handwritten ticket of his goods with prices. Dean peeled off two hundred dollar bills from out of his wallet and gave them to Keith and waited as he opened a drawer and made change from a common till. 

 

“That’s 1 for 50, and 20,40,10 plus change makes $200. We do appreciate your…”

 

Just then the door opened and a nicely dressed middle aged man entered, he quickly reached into his coat and whipped out a nickel plated 45 caliber pistol. Dean and Jim had already cleared leather and were on the man, he froze not know what to do. 

 

“Don’t know who you are bud, don’t really care, but these are my friends and I would take it a personal insult if any harm came to them, in fact, I’d get downright angry.” Dean said calmly. “Are you picking up what I’m putting down?” 

 

“Ease up there boy.” The man said reholstering his 45. “I come in all these stores from time to time to test reflexes.”

 

Jim nodded, “Yeah I’ve heard about you. You’re basically a prankster at heart.”

 

The other gave him a cold look, “I want to test the water and see if the area I’m in has reputable suppliers.”

 

Jim looked at him for a moment then smiled as watched his boy come out with a shotgun from under the counter. Keith had a deadly serious demeanour on now.

 

“You leave here, you don’t come back, you don’t even darken the door again, I’ve made you, my father’s made you, and my customer here has made you as well. You’ve fucked up mister now get the hell and gone.”

 

The man slowly raised his hands and looked around. “Okay my mistake. I played a rougher hand than I should’ve here. I apologize for that.”

 

“Christo.” Keith said and the man’s eyes instantly went black. 

 

“You really should have left well enough along boy.” He said turning on Keith and psychically throwing him into the wall, Jim up against the stove, and knocking Dean down. 

 

“Now you’ve pissed me off.” Dean said springing to his feet with the demon knife out, the black eyes widened fractionally until Dean drove the blade home into the man’s chest. There was a flash of light and then nothing. Dean and Jim dragged the man to the back of the store where there he and Dean tossed the man into the dumpster behind the store. They walked back into the store and back to the front acting like nothing untoward had happened. 

 

“Good job son.” Jim said praising his son who stowed the shotgun back under the counter. Jim reholstered his weapon as did Dean. Keith was shaking a bit from nerves; Dean walked over and clapped him on the shoulder.

 

“First time?” He asked.

 

“Does it show?” Keith said colouring.

 

“Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone you were a virgin, but for a hunter with his cherry intact you did good.” Dean praised. 

 

“Protecting our property.” He said with a nervous laugh. Just then the door opened again and a well dressed young lady entered. Keith’s game face came up and he hurried down the counter to greet and help a regular. Jim and Dean walked out of the store and to his car.

 

“I’m proud of that boy.” Jim said beaming.

 

“I wasn’t shitting him, he did well for a first timer, I hope it’s the only time he’ll have to do that, but we both know facts.” Dean said sadly.

 

Jim nodded. “See you later?” 

 

“Yeah, we’re heading out to Colorado to take care of some business then we’ll be back, we need to have you and the family down for a cookout.” Dean offered.

 

“Sounds like a plan let’s try to book that.” Jim said smiling. 

 

“I’ll give you a call when we get back in town.”

 

“Sounds like a winner.” Jim waved as Dean got into the Impala and backing out of the parking slot was gone.


End file.
